World of Chances
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: *WILLBE CONTINUED AT A LATER DATE* Fifteen years ago, before Prentiss joined the FBI, she had a daughter. How will Prentiss deal with her over bearing job and Parker, who is in dire need of her help, but doesn't even know who she is?
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

"You have to hurry up, Austin. Let's go." Parker whispered to the little boy. The small boy sighed and packed what little clothes he had into his Batman backpack. Parker tousled up his curly brown locks and smiled at him. He mirrored her expression, but the sadness in his crystal blues was brighter than his smile. She grabbed his backpack and threw it on top of her own.

"Do we really have to leave again?" Austin asked the teenager as they waited in the chilly lobby entrance of the bland high rise apartment building.

"I'm afraid so, buddy, but don't worry you'll be fine." Parker reassured the young boy. He squeezed her hand as their social worker pulled up to the curb outside. The pair walked outside into the brisk wind of Providence.

"Hey, Mrs.…oh…you're not Mrs. Ryan…" Parker trailed off in true disappointment. She felt her heart harden towards the stranger in the driver's seat of the silver Toyota. She hid the disappointment on her face for the small boy's sake.

"Mrs. Ryan sends her deepest regards, "The Stranger recited, as if from memory, "She said she had a family emergency to take care of."

"I'm sure she did…" Parker said coldly. The social worker ignored the teenager's attitude nodded backwards towards the trunk.

"You two can put your bags back there and then get in the car." Stranger said to them. Parker rolled her eyes and coaxed Austin into the unknown car. He strapped himself into the middle seat and waited. Parker placed Austin's bag neatly in the corner of the trunk and threw hers in the back after it.

"So where exactly are we going?" Parker asked Stranger as she got into the car next to Austin. She pulled the seatbelt over the boy's chest and buckled it. Parker tucked her own seat belt behind her back and faced forward.

"I'm taking the two of you back to housing. You'll be there for a couple weeks. Then the director will relocate you both to new locations." The older woman responded flatly. He voice had no emotion, no tone. It was as lifeless as her peppered colored hair. Parker's quick temper flared.

"You said plural…homes. You can't possibly mean that they're splitting me and Austin up!" Parker snared as the Toyota trailed out of the complex parking lot. Suddenly the car was getting hotter.

"Yes, I did. You're situations are getting out of hand, so we need to split the two of you apart so Boone is thrown off his guard." Stranger replied. Parker's hands formed into fists as her anger grew.

"Splitting us up with only make his plans go that much smoother. If you keep us together I can protect Austin. He wants to get to Austin, and you and your stupid boss are giving him a free ticket!" Parker shouted.

"Ms. Hudson, we're doing what's best for both you and Mr. Lewis." The older woman responded with her voice cracking under the harsh accusations.

"I doubt that…" Parker mumbled under her breath.

**-At the BAU-**

"Hey, everyone, sorry I'm late." Prentiss said rushing into an almost empty briefing room. JJ, Reid, Morgan and Garcia were the only ones present. Emily took her seat next to JJ and let her belongings drop to the floor. "Where's Hotch, or everyone else for that matter?" She asked JJ in a hushed tone.

"They're waiting for us on the jet, they've already been briefed. We were waiting for you." JJ answered with a light laugh. Emily smiled, embarrassed and motioned for Garcia to begin the briefing.

"Alright, my loves, I've got a special delivery for you. I've brought you a serial killer, Ian Boone, who has just recently escaped from a high security prison." Garcia began. "He was found guilty on twenty two counts of first degree murder four counts of rape, and sexual assault back in 2010."

"He was only in jail for two years? How did he manage to escape after such a short amount of time?" JJ questioned looking over his picture.

"He didn't escape on his own. He was basically smuggled out. The officer has already been arrested, but our killer is still out there." Garcia answered.

"So what're we being called in for?" Reid asked looking up from his old school file of police reports.

"Well, Boone has a habit of taking revenge on people that did him wrong in the past. Like some his victims were." Garcia added.

"Yea, victims three, eleven, and fifteen, were people who had connections to him." JJ noted.

"Exactly, and the people that the authorities think he's after are these two." Garcia started pointing the remote at the large TV. Two pictures of kids flashed across the screen. "This is fifteen year old Parker Hudson." She said motioning to the picture of the teenage girl. She was smiling in the picture. Her brown eyes shining with a happiness that used to be. Prentiss felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. Her lungs tightened and her breathing became sparse. The young girl's picture flashed across her ipad and she dropped it on the table. Her complexion became flushed and suddenly all eyes were on her.

"Is everything okay, Prentiss?" Morgan asked touching her arm. Prentiss nodded quickly and turned her attention back to Garcia, who was staring at her in wonder and concern.

"Okay…well Ms. Hudson here, is in the witness protection. She, along with Austin Lewis, who is only four years old, witnessed Boone's last two murders. "Garcia continued pointing to the little boy smiling in a picture with his parents.

"Who were his last two victims?" Prentiss asked, trying not to let her voice shake.

"His last two victims were Mary and Damian Prue." The couple's picture filled the TV.

"They were Parker and Austin's last care takers…" JJ trailed off.

"How did the police not know that Boone was closing in?" Prentiss questioned. There was an anger rising in her that she didn't know she had.

"They apparently didn't even know he was in the state." Garcia answered with a heavy sigh.

"That's just crazy. They know that these kids are targets. You'd think they'd have more protection." Emily ranted, obviously frustrated. Everyone stared at her, in disbelief at her sudden fury.

"That's just crazy. They know that these kids are targets. You'd think they'd have more protection." Emily ranted, obviously frustrated. Everyone stared at her, in disbelief at her sudden fury.

"I'm sure they were doing all they could." Reid prodded. Emily's stare burned into his sockets and he backed off instantly. Emily slapped the cover back onto the ipad and picked her bags back up and headed to the jet.

"Well, what's up with her?" Morgan asked slowly turning off his device.

"I've got no idea, but something tells me that she knows that girl up there..." Reid answered. They all looked up at the girl and wondered what could possibly be going on in Prentiss's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

**-Fifteen Years Ago-**

Twenty-four years old. She was too young to have a baby. Her career was right in front of her. It was just was dangling there, right in front of her face. All she had to do, all she wanted to do, was reach out and grab and take complete advantage of it. Instead, her legs were shaking up and down on the cold tile of the women's clinic. She stared at the young girls on both sides of her. They looked unsettlingly calm. They were already showing just a little bit. Emily looked down at her own stomach. Without thinking, she let her hand glide across the growing bump she used to think was just flab. That was only six weeks ago.

"Cooper? Emily Cooper?" The nurse on duty called. Emily's head shot up at the sound of her name being called. She had given the nurse her mother's maiden name as to not give away who she was. No words would come out of Emily's mouth. She couldn't even make a sound. Not whimpers, not a grunt, not even a breath. All she could do, like a girl in elementary school, was raise her hand and wait to be acknowledged. The nurse noticed her and smiled and motioned for Emily to follow her into the doctor's office. Emily got up from her seat in a trance and followed the nurse to a back room.

The walls were covered in bland paintings of fruit bowls and people in chairs. The room was small and had Emily grasping for air. She sat on the patient bed, knowing how this worked. This would be her second time having this done. Having an abortion. She didn't plan on this. She didn't want to do it, but she had to think about how this would affect her mom, her pending job at the BAU, and the rest of her life. The baby's father wasn't even in the picture anymore. She was drunk. She didn't even remember what his name was. He had dark brown eyes with sandy brown hair. The drunken haze she had been in made him marriage material, but only for one night. Oh the wonders of Vegas nights. That was almost two months ago. It was just a simple drunken mistake gone horribly wrong. But the question still hung in the air, could she do this again?

"I can't do this, not again." Emily whispered to herself as the doctor came in and washed his hands in the office sink and slid on light blue operating gloves.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Cooper. This will be quick and painless. All you need to do is lean back and relax." The doctor said solemnly as he prepared the thick needle. The smile plastered on his face was just a show. Emily's hands began to tremble as she leaned back on the bed. Her legs shook against the table. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Please…don't" She whimpered. The doctor looked her coldly in the eyes.

"Ms. Cooper, I promise this will be quick." He said stepping towards her. The tears fell as Emily pleaded again. She pulled down her shirt and curled into a ball.

"I can't do this again…I won't…" She said turning to face the wall. The doctor tried to pull Emily to face him but she pulled away. She jumped off the bed, grabbed her purse, and hurried out of the doctor's office. She never looked back.

**-Present Time-**

"Emily?" Reid whispered to her. He patted her shoulder to wake her up from the long plane flight. Prentiss woke up with a jerk. Her hands were shaking and she felt uneasy. Reid cast a worried glance in her direction. JJ looked at Hotch who in turn looked to Rossi, who looked at Morgan who stared in complete suspicion. Emily avoided their eye contact and brushed past Reid in a rush to get off the jet.

"I think someone should talk to her…" Hotch said turning his attention to the rest of the team. Everyone turned to JJ. She nodded in agreement. She grabbed her bag and walked quickly after Prentiss to the pad.

…

"This is crap. This is just a whole bunch of crap." Parker murmured to herself. She threw her clothes into the dresser drawer of the small bedroom she had to share. She continued to whisper atrocities under breath until she felt a light tug on the hem of her jacket. She looked down at Austin.

"Parker, why are we here?" He questioned. His brown eyes shined with innocence so pure it broke her heart. Parker hated that Austin, a boy so young, and so naïve, had to be put through this. He'd already seen more than he needed to at his age.

"We'll be out of here in no time, bud." Parker assured him. "I'll help you unpack your stuff, okay?" Parker said rustling the younger boy's hair. Austin nodded and led Parker to his room three doors up the hallway. He opened the door to his room. His room was a little smaller than Parker's, but it was better decorated. The walls were painted a light shade of chocolate brown with white trimming. His room was pretty nice for being in a group home in the middle of a rough community.

"Look! I even have my own potty and tub!" He exclaimed. Parker laughed at his simple joys as he ran to show off his new bathroom. She followed him in and scooped him up in her arms. She hugged him tightly. She turned around to head out of the bathroom to see Mrs. Ryan, their normal social worker. Parker put Austin back on the floor.

"How are you two?" She greeted them with an award winning smile. Parker's heart softened and she smiled.

"I have a new potty!" Austin yelled again. Mrs. Ryan laughed hugged him.

"There's something you're not telling us." Parker said stepping closer to the older woman.

"There are some agents here to talk to you." Mrs. Ryan told her. Parker sighed and rolled her eyes into the back of her head. Here they go again.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

"Agents?" Parker asked, very, very surprised. "Let me get this straight...there are actually FBI agents here?" She just thought this was a witness protection issue, not something that would involve high rank authorities like the FBI. She was slowly beginning to despise this situation all over again.

"Yes there are really FBI agents here. So I need you both you and Austin downstairs in the lunchroom." Mrs. Ryan said coaxing the two of them out of Austin's room. Parker stopped dead in her tracks and shook her head vigorously.

"Austin, go explore your new bathroom okay?" Parker said lightly to the young boy. Austin was all too happy to do what he was told. He scurried off back to his bathroom, leaving Parker and Mrs. Ryan alone. Parker locked her gaze on Mrs. Ryan and stared her dead in the eyes. "He's already been through enough. I can handle talking to them on my own." She stated.

"Parker…" Mrs. Ryan began, trying to reason with the stubborn teenager, but Parker was already out the bedroom door and heading down the dimly lit hallway. Parker stomped down the stairs and turned the corner leading to the lunch room where the BAU team was patiently waiting for her. Mrs. Ryan rounded the corner not too long after her. The team stood up from their chairs to greet her. Parker glazed her eyes over them and sat right down. Hotch looked up at her social worker for an explanation, but she couldn't give him one.

"Agents, this is Parker Hudson, she'll answer any questions you may have for her." Mrs. Ryan told them. She looked sternly at Parker who just gazed blankly ahead. She sighed as she shook Hotch's hand. She managed an apologetic grin and she then left the room to check on Austin.

Hotch introduced each member to Parker, all the while she just stared at the adults in boredom. Emily just gazed at her. She couldn't believe it. There she was, right there in front of her, living, breathing…right there in front of her. She could barely breathe. She could hear her heart pounding hard in her ears. She wanted badly to just reach out and hug Parker, but she knew she couldn't do that. Not here, and now definitely wasn't the right time. She just couldn't help but stare. Parker looked so grown up, even for just being fifteen. Parker's bright brown eyes reminded Emily of her mom. It was just unbelievable. Her daughter, the one she gave up years ago, was sitting there right in front of her, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Lady, you okay?" Parker asked Prentiss, noticing her hard staring. Prentiss flinched lightly as her train of thought was interrupted. She nodded and sat down between JJ and Morgan. JJ slipped her hand into Emily's. She could feel Prentiss instantly relax a bit, but her hands were still a bit shaky.

"So, Ms. Hudson… "Hotch began, preparing to ask her questions.

"I prefer Parker, thanks." She interrupted flippantly. She grunted obscenely and looked out the window past the team.

"Look, kid, we're just here to help you." Morgan said firmly. Parker laughed sarcastically and continued to stare outside. Derek's eyes flared at the teen's distinct rudeness. He looked at Hotch and his expression was calm. Morgan looked back at the girl and sighed.

"Parker…" JJ prodded. Parker looked at her once, then back out the window. It was beginning to rain. "Agent Morgan is right. The only thing my team is here to do, is help you and Austin."

"You guys want to help?" Parker responded. She folded her arms across her chest in frustration. "Where were you guys when Boone came after us in the first place, huh?" No one had an answer for her. "That's right, you weren't here for us. And because of your poor government, the two people that actually gave a damn about Austin and me are six feet deep in the ground!" Parker yelled angrily at the team. Emily's stare was blank. She had never seen so much hate rage through a teenager's eyes like that before, especially her own daughter.

"Lo siento por lo que para tu …" Prentiss whispered to herself. Parker's head shot up at the sound of a different language.

"That's Spanish right?" She asked her. Emily's head slowly lifted upwards, unaware anyone, let alone Parker had heard her, or even understood her.

"Yea, it is, do you speak it?" Emily asked her, totally interested in her fluency for reasons other than the case a hand. She leaned forward, as the rest of the team watched her interact with Parker.

"My mom used to speak it to me…" She reminisced. Parker halted her thoughts after that statement. She unfolded her arms as she became more relaxed. "But why are you saying you're sorry?" Prentiss thought hastily of how to answer that question.

"I was speaking for all of us. We know it sucks to go through this kind of thing and feel like you have no help." Prentiss lied. _I said that because I'm your mother and I just let this happen to you. I knew where you were, but I didn't know you were in trouble, and I'm so sorry. I'm just so very sorry, Parker. _Emily wanted so badly to let those words escape her lips, but she feared the judgment of her team and the hatred from Parker, who would most likely just want her dead for leaving her.

"Whatever…Are we done here?" Parker asked staring up at Hotch.

"We've barely even started." Reid stated. Parker shifted her gaze to him and a wide smile crossed her faced.

"Dude, how old are you?" Parker said with a smile in Reid's direction. The young man took a deep breath.

"Are you going to answer our questions?" Hotch said looking the teenager dead in the eye. Parker nodded reluctantly. She leaned back in the swivel chair and let her mind wander back to the day the Prues were killed. She just remembered hearing Mary scream for them to run and get help. She thought back to looking at Damian's blank stare into the air. The sounds she heard, the bones cracking, the lifeless eyes, haunted her.

…**..**

**a/n**

**Prentiss' Spanish line means "I'm so sorry for you."**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n**

**So sorry it took so long to post this.**

**I hope you love this new chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone that has reveiwed this story, it means to much! 3**

**-Chapter 4-**

"_Dinner's ready!" Damian Prue called up the stairs. Parker, with Austin fast at her heels, ran down the stairs, following the aroma of fresh garlic bread baking to perfection in the oven. The two kids rounded the corner into the living room and then into the adjoining kitchen. The sweet smell of spaghetti surrounded them and filled them with a sensation. The scent was addictive and enticing. _

"_That smells amazing." Parker stated walking through the open arch of the kitchen. Mary Prue placed the glass plate of lasagna on the black granite countertops. _

"_Well, thank you, honey, now could one of you set the table?" She asked the family of three just sitting at the wooden dinner table. Damian got up from the head and gathered forks and knives from the silverware drawer beside the stove. Austin stuck to the task of folding napkins and setting them beside the plates Parker set into place on the glass table in the carpeted dining room. _

"_The garlic bread is burning!" Parker yelled to with a laugh. Damian quickly opened the stove door and took out the dark brown garlic bread. Mary laughed and put her hands on her hips. _

"_They're the color of Parker's hair!" Austin exclaimed from his seat. Parker hit him lightly on the arm._

"_My hair does not look burnt you, dork!" She yelled playfully. _

"_They're just well done." Damian joked. The four of them laughed and continued with dinner._

"So, Boone came at night when you all were asleep?" JJ asked the younger girl. Parker nodded.

"Neither the authorities nor Mrs. Ryan knew he was in the area or even tracking you?" Prentiss questioned further. Parker shrugged.

"If they did, they didn't tell the Prues or me and Austin anything." She replied. _Those bastards. They're just as bad as Boone_. Emily thought to herself as Parker continued her flashback.

"_Good-night, you." Damian said kissing the top of Parker's head. He smiled at her and closed her bedroom door. He walked down the hall to tuck in Austin across the hall. As soon as the door closed a grin, a smile, a mile wide, swept across Parker's face. She didn't try to hide it. She loved feeling like she was a part of something. She curled over and hugged her throw pillow to her chest. Her heart beat was soft and even. Her eyes slowly closed with the moon shining in through the window._

_**-Three Hours Later-**_

"_Parker!" Mary screamed up the stairs as she ran from the man in a black sweat shirt and worn denim jeans. Parker sprang from her bed down the hall. She heard a gunshot ringing out. The blast pierced her ear drums. She dropped to the floor, her heart skipping every other beat. She didn't hear Damian. That worried her. She looked back down the hallway and ran back to Austin's room. The small boy was huddled in a corner with his Batman pajamas on. Parker picked him up in haste and put him in the closet. She whispered for him to stay quiet and get into his toy box. Austin followed her directions and climbed into the box with his toys. _

_Another gun shot rang out from the living room. Austin, hearing the fire arm go off, began to cry. Parker kissed his forehead and assured that he'd be just fine. She sprinted from the closet, to her room and back. She plugged the headphones into his ears and turned the volume up. The small boy became quiet and soon enough fell asleep. Parker quickly shut the closet door and crept down the stairs and headed towards the living room. There was blood splatter on the walls. There was way too much to just be from one person. _

"_Mary? Damian?" Parker whispered loudly as she rounded the corner. She saw spot of blood on the beige carpet floor. With a lampshade next to his body, there was Damian. Parker crashed down on the floor next to him. She felt for a pulse, like the authorities has taught her. There was no throbbing. Parker stared at the still body she was holding. Damian's eyes caught her stare. They were brown and cold. Where was Mary? Parker brushed her fingers over Damian's eyes and let them close. She dropped his head softly on the carpet and she got up and went to find Mary._

Parker closed her eyes tightly, as small salty rivers streamed down her cheeks. She shot out of her chair and stalked across the room and stared out the window with no real purpose. She hugged her body and shivered violently. She'd never forget that night. Not Ever.

"Where did you find your foster mother?" Hotch asked her softly, his voice laced with sympathy.

"She was on the kitchen counter…"Parker whimpered quietly. The team stared at her. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Her body was on the kitchen counter?" Reid questioned. "We saw the kitchen; the counters were in no way big enough for an entire body to fit on them." He inquired. Parker turned around to face them, her eyes bloodshot. The little bit of makeup she was wearing was long gone.

"When I say she was on the counter, I meanshe was all over the counter…in pieces." She stated. Her hands shook. She turned back around to the window and began to bite her fingernails, which were barely even there to begin with. The team grew silent, not sure how to console a teenage girl on seeing her foster mom cut up into pieces.

"Did you see Boone?" Morgan asked Parker. The young girl got herself together and sat back down in her chair, but she didn't look at the agents in front of her.

"Yea, I saw him. He was wiping her blood on the walls and wiping it on the sides of the sink." She reminisced.

"_Who the hell are you?" Parker screamed with fresh tears burning her eyes. The stranger quickly turned around, his mask in hand. His dark brown eyes shined in the dim kitchen lighting. _

_There was so much fury in them. So much frustration. So much hate. In just a second, he lunged at Parker, missing her by a heartbeat. She pushed a wooden chair into his rib cage, knocking him over, giving her just enough time to make it to the stairwell. She sprinted up the stairs, knocking down everything in her path to keep the fuming stranger at bay. She ran into Austin's room. She slammed the door shut and pushed his dresser against the door. _

_Without a second to spare a loud horrendous banging persisted against the wooden door. Parker's lungs were burning with anxiety. She tore open the closet door and there was Austin, lying asleep mixed in with his toys. Reluctantly she shook the small child awake. She picked him up out of the box and carried him to the window. She set the weary boy down on the floor as she pried open the bedroom window. The hammering against the door became a loud thrashing. The door's woods chips were falling on the top of the dresser. Parker swung open the widow. She pushed Austin through the opening and onto the roof. As soon as he was out she climbed out after him and shut the window behind her just as Boone cracked open the door. _

* * *

_a/n_

_I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. There was a death in my family and i had no time. So thanks so much for bearing the passing time and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

Parker stared up at Hotch, waiting for him to say something, for any of them to say something. The only thing on their minds was that she was so close, so close to being caught, so close to the end of her life.

"Then the second time you saw him was at his hearing?' JJ continued. Her heart was breaking for Parker and Austin.

"Yep, the last time I saw him was when Austin and I testified against him." The teenager replied. She sighed heavily and looked around. "I never should have let Austin get on that stand."

"Why not?" Hotch asked, intrigued.

"Then he could have had a normal life!" Parker responded in frustration. Her heart was racing at the anger she had for herself. The team noted her frustration.

"He needed to testify, Parker, eye witness accounts aren't always the best evidence alone." Prentiss said.

"It's true." Reid began. "Seventy-five percent of eye witness accounts are proved to be false." He concluded. His fact seemed to infuriate Parker.

"Do you guys really think we'd make something like that up?" Parker screamed at the agents.

"We're just trying to cover all the bases." Hotch noted.

"Cover all the bases, my ass." Parker responded. "Would Boone be after us if this weren't true? No. I don't think so. I'm done here." Parker said slamming her chair into the table and walked out of the room and back upstairs to be with Austin.

"Well that kid right there has trouble with authority." Morgan said turning to his team.

"I'm not sure as much of authority as it is trust." Reid added.

"Can we really blame her? She thinks that the government didn't do anything to help her." JJ reasoned aloud.

"Well they didn't…" Emily crooned irritably under her breath. She turned to the team and made her opinion public. "They didn't do anything to help her. If there's a convicted serial killer on the loose they would have been the first people to know. He can't just go undetected!" She exclaimed. Hotch stared at her, but took a quick breath and relieved his tension.

"Since you seem to be so invested, I need you to get to know Parker and Austin. I want you and JJ to talk to Austin to see if he remembers anything. Rossi and I will go over the testimonies and talk to their social worker. Reid, Morgan, I want you to go back over Boone's previous victims and see if there's any patterns we missed." Hotch ordered. Prentiss and the rest of the team sucked in their guts and went to work.

…

"I hate cops." Parker exhaled as she dropped face down onto her own bed. The sheets smelled like something had died on them, but she didn't care. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to be. Austin and her lives would never be stable again. The FBI, the cops, the legal system, none of them had done what they were supposed to. The only people she had left to trust now were Mrs. Ryan and Austin. That FBI team, she already hated them. They claimed they were here to help her and Austin, but all they'd done so far was have her rehash that painful night. That hadn't helped her at all.

"Parker?" Prentiss called from the opposite side of Parker's locked room door.

"What do you want agent?" She questioned coldly.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Prentiss said. She was trying to keep her voice from cracking. What the hell was she supposed to say to her? "Could you please come and unlock the door?" Parker waited before moving, after a few more of Prentiss' cheesy lines she finally got up from her spot on the "dead bed" and opened the door.

"Fine…" She greeted Emily face to face. She slid her eyes across Emily's and darted back to her spot on the bed.

"You said something about your mom downstairs." Prentiss prodded, trying to dig around an obviously sensitive topic.

"Yea, I did. Why are you asking about her?" Parker asked gazing coldly towards Prentiss. She gulped and continued.

"What happened to her?" Prentiss ask her, but as soon as the words came out, she wished they hadn't. Her skin was crawling with goose bumps as she awaited Parker's answer. The teen stayed silent for once. Parker sat up on the bed and faced Emily head on. Her own pale skin was covered in goose bumps.

"I don't know. I never really go to know her. She gave me up when I was a few months old." Parker confessed.

"I'm sorry…" Emily added. "You never tried to find out who she was?"

"Why should I? She didn't bother looking for me, so why should I bother looking for her?" The teenager insisted. In an instant, Emily's heart was shattered all over the floor. Her breathing slowed along with her train of thought. Without even knowing Parker, Emily had broken her. Even without touching her, she'd cause her so much emotional distress.

"I'm sure she tried to look for you." Prentiss tried to reason, and it wasn't a complete lie. For years Emily had tried to look for her and eventually she found her. She had even managed to visit her at her foster home. She was only two at the time, so of course she didn't remember her.

"It's not that hard to call social services and find your lost kid." Parker responded harshly. "You'd be surprised how many kids I've seen get reunited with their parents." She exhaled a heavy sigh and dropped back first onto the bed.

"Do you remember anything about her?" Emily questioned her again, as she was attempting to keep the weird silence at bay. She could tell Parker was slowly letting the barrier between her and the rest of the world dwindle away, and that's exactly what she needed to happen.

"Not really…" The teenager admitted. "But apparently she didn't give me up until I was about five months old." Prentiss sucked in a quick breath, her heart ached as she thought back. She had no idea what was coming, she just knew something she didn't want to happen, had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

**-Sixteen Years Ago-**

"_You're such a good girl, yes you are." Emily whispered to her four month old baby. She bounced the baby on her lap. She watched with a bright smile on her face as the baby giggled and stared up at her with her big brown eyes. Her dark brown roots were really beginning to sprout up from her head. _

"_Emily?" Elizabeth called as she waltzed through the front door of her daughter's apartment. _

"_We'll be out in a second, mom." Emily responded. She got up from the cushy lounge chair and balanced Parker on her hip. She met her mother in the living room and sat across form her on the couch. She gently put Parker down on her play carpet with some of her toys. "What're you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you about Parker." Elizabeth sighed. Emily grunted. _

"_I already told you I'm not interested in doing that, mom." She replied coldly._

"_It's just an option, Emily. You need to think about what's best for her." Elizabeth argued motioning towards the infant playing with her stuffed puppy on the carpet. _

"_It's not an option I'm choosing. She's staying with me." The young woman concluded. Emily picked up Parker form the carpet and made her way quickly back down the hall to her nursery. Elizabeth followed, hot at her heels. _

"_When's the last time you even spent quality time with her? You just got home from a week in Virginia!" Elizabeth exclaimed._

"_And I'm home now." Emily replied curtly. "I left her with a good friend of mine, and notice I didn't leave her with you." Emily said as she began to change Parker's diaper. The little girl began to wiggle around on the changing table. She laughed aloud as Emily slid on a brand new clean diaper. _

"_Emily, honey, you have to put Parker first here…" Elizabeth began, but Emily wasn't hearing it._

"_I am putting her first, and what she needs most is her mother, unlike you, I'm giving her a stable life and not moving her around from state to state or to foreign countries." Elizabeth sighed and chose to ignore her daughter's comment. _

"_Emily…" The older woman began again, but Emily didn't want to hear any more of what she had to say._

"_Don' you dare start patronizing me. I'm doing the best I can with her." Emily replied angrily. She smiled at Parker as she lifted her into her arms and cradled her close to her chest. Elizabeth exhaled slowly knowing this conversation wasn't going any further. _

"_Then why don't you take some maternity leave or something?" Elizabeth suggested. Emily stared down into Parker's eyes to avoid her mother's gaze. The older woman moved closer and reached an epiphany. "Do they even know Parker exists?" Emily slowly shook her head. Elizabeth sighed as the rage grew in her chest. She furiously grabbed her purse and glared at her daughter as hard as she could. Emily felt the daggers digging into her chest. "You're more concerned for your job than your daughter…You don't even deserve to be a mother, Emily." Elizabeth growled. She slammed the nursery door and stalked out of Emily's apartment._

_Parker stuck up her small chubby hands up and cradled the bottom of her mother's chin. Emily smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. _

"_I do love you Parker Beth Prentiss." Emily whispered as tears welled in her eyes. Parker looked up with an innocent concern on her face. She showed off her gums in a smile and giggled. Emily mirrored her grin. "I just wanted you to know that." She concluded. Parker laughed again as Emily began to bounce her up and down on her lap. "I'll be here for you, I promise."_

…

**-Present-**

"Those "out to the galaxy" glances are really starting to whack me out a bit Agent Prentiss." Parker said breaking Emily's flashback.

"I'm sorry, just trying to figure out why anyone would leave a good kid like you." Emily replied. Parker scoffed.

"I've been through four foster homes in the last six years." Parker admitted with a hint of a frown.

"I'm surprised no one adopted you when you were a baby." Emily said slowly. Parker shrugged.

"It's whatever. I guess I was just never meant to be adopted. It'll only be two more years till I can get out of the system." She said. Emily noted that the teenager had shifted positions on the bed. Her shoulders relaxed and she let down her guard. Parker was beginning to let her in.

"Austin has a few years to go until he gets that freedom, what about him?" Emily pressed. Parker sighed as her stomach dropped.

"Maybe I can adopt him, when I get old enough and I'm settled or something." Parker assumed, but there was a strong essence of self-incriminating doubt in her voice. She knew that would never happen. "No one knows him like I do. They wouldn't be able to take care of him the right way. They don't know what he's been through. "

Emily sighed, knowing in her mind, that even with Parker's best intentions and big hopes that would most likely never happen. She reached out and held onto the young girl's hand. Parker locked her eyes on Prentiss and smiled, knowing she knew the same, but she could hope.

"Thanks for listening to me, Agent Prentiss." Parker whispered tightening her grip on Emily's hand.

"Just call me Emily." She replied with an easy smile. Parker mirrored her expression looked over to the window to see the rain beginning to settle down.

"So, Emily, " Parker began slowly, "Hate to go down another dark road…but how are we going to track down Boone, if the police didn't even know he was local?"

"We've got the best hacker known to man, I'm sure she can track him." Emily assured her.

"She has to be some hacker then. The creep even got under the FBI's nose for months." Parker argued. She moved her hand from under Emily's and faced her head on, her mood lightened.

"Don't worry, we'll get him. I promise." Emily guaranteed her and smiled. As Emily and Parker left her room her heart fell through the pit of her stomach. Sure Parker trusted her now, but she still didn't know is she would still trust her after she knew the truth.


End file.
